1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulated coolers and, more specifically, to an insulated carrier with an interior lip for supporting a planar organizer having a plurality of spaced apart apertures for receiving user provided containers and organizer-aperture covers for covering said user provided containers. The carrier has a covering lid with segregated storage compartments for utilitarian use, such as cutlery storage and a latched door providing access to the lid storage compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other storage receptacles designed for cooling. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,549 issued to Huckel on Nov. 6, 1934.
Another patent was issued to McClanahan on Jun. 15, 1937 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,852. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,706 was issued to Monaco, et al. on Mar. 22, 1966 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 27, 1987 to Simila as U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,645.
Another patent was issued to Mahon, et al. on May 8, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,086. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,067 was issued to Maier, II on Jun. 18, 1991. Another was issued to Smith on Mar. 17, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,857 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 22, 2000 to Clegg, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,978.
Another patent was issued to Hasanovic on Feb. 26, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,559. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO03/023296 was issued to Abfalter on Mar. 20, 2003. Another was issued to Hooper on Dec. 9, 2004 as Australian Patent No. AU 2004202213 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 17, 2005 to Kimura as Japan Patent No. JP2005069662.